Winter Illness
by It'sFate
Summary: AU prehogwartsWhile living with the Dursleys Harry falls ill, but when his relatives won't help him, Hogwarts comes to the rescue. mentions of child abuse
1. Chapter 1

Harry Potter had learned to hate the snow at an early age. Most kids grew up thinking that snow was a beautiful and magical thing, but Uncle Vernon had told Harry that magic didn't exist. Besides, the snow just provided the Dursleys with another way of punishing him. Much as they were now.

At the moment, the eight year old Harry Potter was straining to lift the snow that he had pile onto the shovel. It was his job to make sure that the entire driveway had been cleared before his Uncle came home. However, Harry was finding that hard. Especially since Harry had a cold and had gone a week without any meals. His meals had been taken away as punishment. Uncle Vernon had been furious when he had received a call from Harry's headmistress informing him that Harry had been climbing school buildings. Harry had tried to explain to 'family' that it hadn't been his fault. Dudley, and his gang, had been chasing him, and when he had tried to jump behind the kitchen dustbins, he had landed on the school roof. Nobody had believed him. Harry really couldn't be blamed for all the strange and unexplainable things that usually happened when he was around, right?

Harry was really tired. He had been at it all day. And his Uncle was due home any minute. There was no possible way that he would be able to finish the driveway. The snow was still falling softly, and repeatedly covered Harry's attempts of clearing the driveway.

Looking down the street, Harry could see Uncle Vernon's car. He was going to be punished again. Subconsciously Harry pulled his arm around his ribs. They were still bruised from the last 'punishment', and he didn't think that they could take much more before one of them cracked. His Uncle's car was pulling into the driveway now, and Harry's panic was growing. He had to fight the urge to run, he had nowhere to run, and his Uncle would catch him anyway.

Uncle Vernon was getting out of his car, and he looked mad. Grabbing Harry by the arm, Uncle Vernon dragged Harry into the house for his 'punishment'.

* * *

He knew that his Uncle was striking him, but he was having a hard time registering where. He did understand that his Uncle was extremely angry, and that he should be worried, but his mind was too muddled, probably from all the blows to the head, to string coherent thoughts together.

"Vernon! Dear, dinner is ready!"

Aunt Petunia was calling Uncle Vernon. That meant that the punishment was over. Unconsciousness was lapping at the edge of his brain, and when his Uncle threw him into his cupboard, he passed out.


	2. Chapter 2

I'm so happy! People like my story! I personally think that it sucks, but if you all like it...

Thank you **wolfawaken, nightwisp, terraberra, hotsforharry, VladLycan, Star Girl11** ( you need to update your story!), **and Aliyah** (you only found me because I took pity on you) for your kind reviews... hope you like this chapter as well...

**Freedom Isn't Free:** I really appreciated your review. I'm sorry that you never get to play in the snow becauseis the best part of winter! the first couple of chapters will probably be short, but i'll try to make them longer. i'm glad you like the way i portray harry! Yay! I did something right. Now you have to update your story, Noboody Wants A Street Rat!

* * *

Arabella Figg was worried. Harry hadn't been going to school lately. He hadn't been seen around his house either. When she had asked Petunia about having Harry help an old lady around the house, an excuse she sometimes made so that she could keep a closer eye on him, Petunia had fed her some story about Harry being invited to visit his 'Aunt' Marge. It was obviously a lie, because Marge Dursley hated Harry. So the question, which Arabella was worrying over, was where was Harry?

* * *

Harry Potter was lying haphazardly in his cupboard. His moments of consciousness were brief, and it took to much effort to move his aching body. So he remained where his uncle had thrown him, damp clothing and all.

The cupboard was extremely uncomfortable for Harry. The small enclosure seemed to spin sometimes and was always changing between hot and cold. Maybe he was becoming claustrophobic. He _had_ spent more time in here than he ever had before. Hopefully the Dursleys would let him out soon, but he couldn't be sure how long he had already been in here.

The room was spinning again, making Harry feel slightly nauseous. He closed his eyes and drifted off into a fitful sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

I'm sorry for such a long wait, and for this short chapter, but I got completely distracted with life. **Thanks to all my reviewers.** I feel so special. I can't believe that this story is any good, but okay, people are reading it!

* * *

Being Headmaster for the day was not Minerva McGonagall's idea of fun. Professor Dumbledore made it look easy, but there was a lot of hard work that went into it. The Headmaster had to deal with the punishments of misbehaving students, managing the staff, and probably worst of all, the paperwork. Although there could be one thing that was worse than the paperwork and that was…

"Albus Dumbledore, come out from wherever you're hiding! Don't make me come find you myself!"

…enraged parents. Taking a deep breath, Professor McGonagall cautiously entered the Headmaster's office. Peering around the room, she couldn't see anyone. But she had heard _someone_.

"Hello, Minerva." Minerva nearly jumped out of her skin when she found Arabella Figg's head sitting in the middle of the fireplace. "Could you please go get Albus for me?"

Quickly composing herself, Minerva replied, "I'm sorry, he left for the Ministry. He won't be back for while. I could tell him to Fire call you when he returns."

Arabella began muttering under her breath. Professor McGonagall caught odd phrases such as "Damn it" and "Never bloody around when I really need him." She glanced back up at Minerva. "I think that there is something wrong with Harry. I haven't seen him around the neighbourhood, or even his house for that matter. If you could please find some way to contact Albus, it would be greatly appreciated." With a small _pop_, Arabella's head was gone.

There was something wrong with Harry! She knew that he shouldn't have been left with those Dursleys. But, of course Albus wouldn't listen to her. And now Harry was in trouble. Minerva McGonagall strode quickly from the room with the intent to save Harry from his nasty relatives, leaving a large pile of paperwork behind.


End file.
